New Beginings
by Cardcaptor Ichigo
Summary: Ten years after Voldemort's fall and Harry's death, four new wizards apear. New charaters, magic, and a whole heck of a time! ON PAUSE BRAIN FREEZE
1. Mrrow?

Hey Everyone! This is me and my sister's first FanFic ever! So we're super excited and go easy on us! Have Fun Reading our story!

Also we don't own HP obviously so don't sue us!

The dark age of voldemort has been over; the magic world fell back to the normal. Well as normal as magic can be anyway. Harry Potter had disappeared over five years ago. No one knew where he went, but not too many people cared. Hogwarts started excepting new students. This my friends is the beginning of our story………..

Ca-chunk! A heavy trunk fell onto an unsuspecting red head. "Owwwww! Darn you trunk!" the girl swore hopping up and down clutching her head. The girl was Ellie Rivers; she was a first year at Hogwarts and at the moment in extreme pain.

"Mrrow!" a white cat mewed.

"Why you, all you do is look at the situation an meow!" Ellie shrieked. The white cat was Neko Ellie's cat.

Everyone in the car looked out of their compartments and stared.

"Ummmm," Ellie mumbled blushing furiously.

" Ya, Need help there?" a boy said hauling his owl and trunk into her compartment.

"Yes!" Ellie was hearing the alleluia chorus in her head. So the ultra-cute guy turned out to be Todd. He was a first year as well and was well… ULTRA-CUTE! So after about five minutes if talking another odd couple walked in. "Uh do you have room to spare?" The dark haired girl said.

"Sure!" Todd said, "the more the merrier!"

So the girl dragged in this guy with white blonde hair.

"Hello, I'm Isis and this is my twin Ian, not identical mind you!" Isis said rather fast.

So after about five minutes we gave up trying to talk to each other. Well actually me and Ian that is, Isis and Todd were talking like they have know each other forever. So Ellie pulled out her Shonen Jump magazine and started to flip through the pages.

"Uhh.."

Ellie quickly looked up, Ian was actually trying to talk! So Mr. I'm-not-going-to-talk-to-you CAN TALK!

"Uh huh," she said looking at him.

"You like manga?" he said rather nervously.

"YES! I absolutely Love it!" Ellie squeaked.

That seemed to break the ice. They ended up talking for like thirty minutes strait. Even Ian's cat Yami ended up playing with Neko! They stopped talking because they were a little light headed for talking so fast and non-stop. Then Ellie's eyes were all heavy. _No I can't fall asleep, what if I drool!_

That didn't really help it just made her sleepier. _Okay maybe one little nap……_

Thanks everyone for reading it! We really hope that we'll get some suggestions. Please tell us if it isn't good or we need to improve. Till next chapter!


	2. LipGloss and Squid

Hi everyone! I'm soooooo sorry I was gone so long! I had mounds of schoolwork, and just recently we went on vacation! Well since summer hit I can update at least once a week. When I got back I read all of the reviews! Thank you everyone for reviewing! Well here we go on to more adventures!

Hobey Ho! Let's Go!

HP

Two jade eyes looked down at Elie.

"Mrrrow!"

"Eekkk!" Elie screamed.

She jumped up and down while poor Neko clung for her life on Elie's shirt.

"GETITOFFUVME!" Elie yelled at the top of her lungs.

Then Ellie remembered:

She was on the train to Hogwarts

She was with more people

And the fact her new friends were staring at her like she was insane.

Wait why the heck do we have a d? Helllooooo! My reasons ended at c!

Elie blushed furiously and sat down, she probably looked like a tomato. Redheads have a tendency to do that! _Omigosh! I could have drool on my chin! _Elie quickly whipped out a compact mirror and checked her face. Lip-gloss? Check! Drool free? Check! Elie relaxed and slumped in her seat.

"Well," Isis announced after fifteen minutes of silence, "we'll be arriving shortly so we should change."

Isis and Elie hurried off to the bathroom, for they wanted to not only changed into their robes but also changed their clothes. By the time they made their way back to there compartment the boys had changed. Isis had changed into a jean skirt and a pretty blouse and sported some new clogs. Elie had changed into a plaid pleated mini-skirt and a white blouse that wasn't tucked in. The blouse had a slight rumpled look like she just grabbed it from the drier. She was loosely tying her tie around her neck as she and Isis burst in.

"Too," gasp,"many," gasps even more, "girl's in the bathroom!" Isis and Elie managed to choke out. The girls long black robes billowed out behind them.

Elie looked in dismay at her shirt, "My shirt fell in the sink and Isis had to use a charm to dry it!" Elie than practically tackled Isis while saying:

"ThankyouthankyouthankyousoooooooooosososososososMUCH!"

At the much Elie hugged Isis even tighter. Todd looked at Isis's in-ability to breathe and said, "Uh, I don't think Isis can breathe Elie."

Elie at once released Isis, "Sorry!"

Isis looked a bit shaken up, "It's okay."

Whooooooooooooooooooooooooo! The train let out a huge screech as it braked. Everyone gathered up their possessions.

"Please leave your trunks, and possessions in the train we will take your trunks to your house common room after the feast. Also if you have a pet, please confine it to its cage and well will transport it to the location. Thank you," A woman's voice said.

The first years hustled and bustled out of the train making excited noises. It was pandemonium and no one was able to really control it.

"Firs' years ovr' 'ere!" a loud, friendly voice said over the crowd.

Elie looked up to an extremely tall man with a tangled beard, and glittering black eyes. Before Elie could ask for his name he announced something.

"Well look at all of you! I'm Hagrid the gamekeeper at Hogwarts. I'm goin' to be takin' you to the castle. Now follow me, watch your step. And right out here we gotaa…"

Whatever Hagrid had to say was cut off by oooos and ahhs. They had arrived at a huge lake, which surrounded a huge castle with towers, and bright lights.

"Now four to a boat," Hagrid yelled. Isis, Elie, Ian, and Todd all scrambled into a boat. Hagrid helped himself to one boat for himself as more first years scrambled into the boats as if they were afraid of being left behind. Hagrid tapped his boat with a pink umbrella, and immediately all of the boats lurched off.

"Wow," Isis said breathlessly. She leaned over the side of the boat to get another boat. Elie dismissed this because cool night air was blowing at her face.

"Whoawhoawhaoa!" Isis yelled. With a splash Isis fell into the deep, dark, murky water.

"Isis!" Elie, Todd, and Ian said in chorus.

All of the sudden Isis rose out of the water and was plopped back in their boat. They all looked down in disbelief. A giant squid poked it'd head out of the water and winked it's huge brown eye. It sank back down again with a slurping sound.

With a clunk all of the boats reached the shore. Isis walked out shakily and pulled out her wand. She muttered something under her breath and she was instantly dry.

"I'm so glad I read that book, I wanted to try out the charm." Isis said as they walked onto the grass towards the castle.

A stern looking witch heared in all of the kids. Her gray hair was in a tight bun and spectacles were perched on her nose.

"I am Professor Magonagal. Now, here at Hogwarts you will be sorted into houses. With your house you will attend classes with and it will be like your family inside of the school. Now follow me."

The witch then waved her wand and the huge oak doors opened to reveal a huge room. There were huge arched ceilings and floating candles. More students were sitting down at four large tables that went the length of the room. As Elie walked she realized the ceiling was a gorgeous star filled sky. _It must be bewitched. _When the first years reached the end of the room Elie also saw a huge table that was elevated. More professors sat at the table. Elie's eyes fell on Professor who sat in the middle. She had long red hair and big purple eyes. She had wrinkles and a merry smile that almost said, "Welcome."

"Now," Professor Magonagal announced, "let the sorting begin!"

She pulled out a large roll of parchment.

"Bones, Christina."

Magonagal stepped aside to reveal a scruffy looking hat on a tall stool. A girl with short black hair walked nervously up to the stool grabbed the hat and sat down. She put the hat on and almost immediately it covered her eyes.

_Ohmigosh what house will I be in? Maybe I'm not a witch and they'll send me home!_ Thoughts like these ran through Elie's head.

"Rivers, Elie."

Elie glanced around and realized that she was the last one.

_Gulp!_

HP

Well everyone our second chapter ends here hoped you enjoyed this chapter. It seemed longer when it was on the computer and not posted. Well 'till the next chapter!


	3. Key Lime

Hey! Howdy! Well here we are another chapter! Well Hobey Ho! Let's go!

HP 

**Gulp!**

Elie looked around.

"Rivers, Elie!" Professor McGonagal said impatiently.

Elie shrieked softly and walked up the stairs. _OMG! Ohmigosh! I'm going to be sorted wherever I have to go please let it be with my new friends!_ Elie thought desperately. After what seemed a lifetime she reached the top and was walking towards the chair.

Ta-thump! Ta-thump! Ta-thump! Ta-thump! Elie sat down on the rickety stool. The ratty looking hat was shoved onto her head; _At least I don't have to see people_ she thought as the hat slid further down her head covering her eyes.

"Ahhh, what do we have here? A youngster? Oh! I remembered sorting your parents! What interesting people," a voice said in Elie's ear.

It took all of Elie's self control to not scream.

_Parents?_ _My parents were muggles? I'm the only magic in my family!_ Elie thought

"Well I will not answer that! Well you have potential, hmm your very loyal to friends, when you have them that is, well I have to say…" the hat said as if it were debating something great, "GRYFINDOR!"

Great cheering started from the center table as Elie took off the hat and walked to the Gryfindor table. Elie smiled when she saw all of her friends she had met on the train at the same table.

"YES! We all landed in the same house!" Isis shrieked as if she had won the Superbowl. Elie wiggled out of her friends embrace and squeezed in between Isis and Ian.

The red-haired woman stood up and cleared her throat.

"Welcome! New and old! As you all may know I am Professor Stargate. Now before we get on with the feast I'd like to make a few announcements. First, this year we have a new Defense Against the Darks Arts teacher," everyone groaned at this. A woman with long black hair and almond shaped eyes stood up, her dark red robes billowed. "This is Professor Chang. She had come from China and is very excited. Thank you Professor. Now, it is absolutely forbidden to go into the Forbidden Forest, hence its name. This is especially important this year. Now Filch would like for me to remind you no spells in the corridors between classes. Now Enjoy!" Professor Stargate sat down at this.

"Hey Elie pass me the potatoes!" Todd said.

Potatoes what the heck? Todd was probably p………

Elie gasped as she saw that the gold platters were filled with food! Roast beef, potatoes, tofu, vegetables, and oddly mint frosting. Elie pilled her plate high with everything, yes even the mint frosting. As the last crumbs melted away ice cream, cake, pie, cookies, and Jell-O. Elie looked around. Her eyes were very big and shiny, "Thank you!" She helped herself to a large slice of Key-Lime Pie and dug in. As the chatter subsided people started to stand up. A tall girl with a short brown bob called out, "First years follow me to the dormitories."

All of the first years followed the girl like little ducklings as they went up marble staircases. They approached a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink gown and had large hat with fruit.

"Password," the portrait said.

Elie gasped again, geeze how many weird things are there?

"Now everyone this is the dormitories, you need a password to get in, this is ONLY for Gryfindors so don't give out the pass." The brunette said and turned toward the painting again, "Polyjuice!"

With that the large portrait opened up as if it were on hinges. Everyone clambered through gasping at what met him or her. Where they emerged there was a large circular room with plush carpet, armchairs, long study tables, and a merry fire (the theme seemed to be red hehehe.)

"The stairs to the right are the girls, left, boys. Bathroom are located on your left when you go up the stairs." The brunette said.

All of the girls climbed up the polished stairs and came to a door that said 'First Year.' the girls walked in and were greeted with four-poster beads with canopies. Elie saw her trunk with cats on it at an end of a bed. She dashed for it and sat down. Oooo soft!

"Mrrrowl!"

"Neko!" Elie said scooping up her jade-eyed cat. Elie picked up the cat under its front legs and held her up to her face, "I was worried!"

Elie put her purring fur ball down on her bed and opened her trunk. She grabbed a t-shirt that said 'Bite Me' and a pair of boy shorts. She quickly changed and slipped under the soft sheets. Neko curled on Elie's head.

"Neko I think I'm going to like it here."

"Mrrrowl!"

"Yep I think I can get you chicken."

Neko grinned her cat grin.

Elie fell asleep just as the light of the moon shone on her bed.

HP

What do you guys think?

Liked it? Hated it? Give me feedback! "Till next time!


End file.
